everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Brangwen Von Dark
Brangwen Von Dark, often referred to as "Gwen", is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is part of the Swan Lake ballet as the next Von Rothbart, and currently attends Ever After High. Brangwen hesitantly sides with the Royals in the destiny conflict for the sake of her twin brother, Blake, and due to her overall belief that there is no escapatory from her unfortunate fate. Character 'Personality' Brangwen's personality is quite hard to be described. She is mysterious and serious, and rarely opens up to anyone other than her brother. Her voice is hardly even heard, and most people have never talked to Brangwen at all. Brangwen is quiet and doesn't talk much, preferring to be left alone with her thoughts and inner conversations with herself. Her stern, unphased face doesn't help as well, and Brangwen just finds the loneliness that her mysteriousness brings her to be a "true gift". Unintentionally, the sorceress is bitter about her destiny, and envious of those who will, one day, have a true Happily Ever After. While she seems to not care about what awaits for her when she gets to fulfill her destiny, Brangwen actually can't stop thinking about it. She can't stop thinking about her future, about what it holds for her, about the people she will hurt along the way (including herself). She looks at those pretty princesses of Ever After High living the best of their lives and she is actually resentful, truly expressing her indignation at having been treated unfairly when the Storybook of Legends chose her to be the next Von Rothbart. While Brangwen does her best to not let it out to her brother, she can't help but feel desperate about what she is going to live one day. She feels lost and tries to not let it out at least to the one person she loves the most, but it is impossible. Raised to truly become the next Von Rothbart, thus gaining such a fame with this title, Gwen sees no point in being someone other than the one she was chosen to be. She has tried countless times to not be the villain everyone wants her to be - but it never worked. Therefore, Brangwen took advantage of the label she has received and really became someone manipulative and cunning, who cares little or nothing about those around her. She has a few people who she protects from this side of her personality - but everyone else? Brangwen doesn't mind at all. If this is the fame someone has built for her, and not even her efforts were able to change that, then let it be. Gwen does have a reputation to keep, after all. However, deep down in her soul, Brangwen just longs for love. She wishes it with all her heart. She just wants to be loved, and wants to be someone she once was before being chosen for this role. Even if the sorceress claims that "True Love doesn't exist", she knows it does - and she knows that it is the one thing that will, one day, save her from herself. She just hopes she isn't wrong about it. 'Hobbies & Interests' Magic & Witchcraft It isn't a surprise that magic comes naturally to Brangwen, considering all the circumstances. While some would believe that she pretends to like it for the sake of her reputation, Gwen is actually very fond of anything that has to do with magic and witchcraft and is, undoubtedly, an experienced and very talented magician. She's an expert in potion brewing, hexes, spells, thaumaturgy and wizardry, and takes pride in being one of the best students in all her magic-related classes. Brangwen also takes her knowledge to the next level by selling illegal potions and very peculiar supernatural favours to other students, not minding in casting evil hexes and spells on some people here and there, just as her lovely destiny requires. Although this is bad to Headmaster Grimm, he cannot be such an hypocrite in encouraging Raven Queen to be a little bit evil and preventing Brangwen of doing what she was destined to do, of course. Ballet As expected, Brangwen is also a skilled dancer, and truly loves ballet with all her heart. She feels like she can be who she truly is in her pointe shoes, thus why she tends to dance when no one's watching. Gwen really wants to be a flawless ballerina, and if she will die doing that, than she hopes to do it (painfully) perfectly. Fashion Gwen has a really creative mind, and uses it not only by coming up with new potions and spells. She loves to design clothes and is, generally, the one who designs all her outfits - and also her brother's. Brangwen has quite a lovely fashion sense and secretly judges people who don't. She's also skilled in sewing and drawing, for the sake of being the one who works in all parts of producing a new outfit. Powers & Abilities Here are the magical abilities Gwen is able to use so far: * Dark Magic: Gwen excels in using dark magic, which generally comes with rather chaotic effects, unsurprisingly. * Illusion Casting: Brangwen has the ability of creating illusions in reality with no visual boundaries, though she is not the most powerful with that ability of hers. Her illusions are created from the victim's minds, thus why she does not control what they see and rarely acknowledges what they are seeing. * Telepathy: '''She has the power to mentally receive and/or transmit information. To use this ability, Gwen must be connected with the receiver somehow: if she shares a close bond with the receiver, then she doesn't have to see them. On the contrary, she must be able to see the one she wants to communicate with. * '''Telekinesis: Gwen has the power to manipulate objects and matter with her mind. * Necromancy: '''Unknown to Brangwen, she is able to utilize magic involving the dead, death-force and/or souls. This is something she inherted from her mother. * '''Shapeshifting: Brangwen can shapeshift into an own at will. * Shapeshifting Inducement: The same ability Von Rothbart had that allowed him to turn Odette and her Swan Maidens into swans. Gwen can transform anyone into anything she would like at her will, but generally has trouble with making them come back. Fairytale - Swan Lake How the story goes Main Article: Swan Lake How does Brangwen fit into it? It was obvious that the Storybook of Legends had to choose someone good enough to inherit Von Rothbart's role - and it had to be someone who would accept it the way it is. As Von Rothbart himself never had kids aside from Odile, his story had to go after someone to take his role in the next generation's telling of the ballet. It was in a lovely small village of Moscrown, Russia, that the Storybook of Legends found the perfect pair to become the next Von Rothbart(s). Twins, just in case - if one of them gave up the role, the other one would naturally take it. Viktoria and Vitali Ivashov were the very talented kids of a couple of entertainment magicians who had, previously, been part of an ordinary story as the ordinary spell casters. Of course their kids would be magicians, following the laws of genetics. At a young age, both twins exceeded in different kinds of magic, and both of them would be the perfect fit for the new generation of the Swan Lake cast. As required by destiny itself, at the age of six - when the Storybook of Legends set the twins as heirs to Von Rothbart's legacy - Viktoria and Vitali were taken away from their parents to began their training. They were not allowed to see their mother and father again, to their misery. Of course that made both of them grow up with nothing but bitterness about their unrequired fate, which they didn't wish. They had to change their names and become something entirely new. And that is what they became; Brangwen and Blake Von Dark. Blake always made it clear that he didn't want the destiny, and encouraged Brangwen to give it up as well. But Gwen knew that, if she gave up the role, Blake would be forced to have it, and just pretended that she was okay with becoming the next villain of Swan Lake. It was needed to save her brother, so she did it. Alas, she already pledged to follow her destiny, and is now tied to her story - unfortunately. Relationships Family Brangwen has a few memories of her childhood and, therefore, of her family. Due to all the magic she had to study, she was so focused in becoming something entirely new that she just... Forgot about her mother and father. Well, almost everything about them, anyway. She is frequently reminded, through her dreams, of her mother's sweet forehead kisses, and her voices when she sang them sweet Russian lullabies; and she remembers how funny her father was. Brangwen still feels their magic, she still feels the taste of her mother's food, she still hears her father's laugh, but never remembers their faces. It is the thing she most regrets - not recalling what her parents look like. She hopes that, before she gets to begin her destiny, she can see them once again, and tell them how much she still loves them. Blake is, obviously, the one Brangwen most loves in the whole world. She would do anything - absolutely anything - to keep him safe and sound, and that's why she accepted her fate as the next Von Rothbart. Gwen hopes he knows how much she loves him, even if she is not the best at showing it. She hopes he can see it when Brangwen not mentions her disdain about her fate, or when she tells him "it's alright" when he asks her if she's okay with her destiny. Friends Brangwen is hard to befriend, and considers some people her "allies". She has very, very few friends who she considers something, and is mostly suspicious of them. Brangwen feels perpetually... Intrigued with Gwendolyne "Gwen" E. Vere. It's like there it a magnet attracting her to the next Guinevere, and she can't help but follow her instincts towards the princess. She's fascinated with Gwen's personality, and finds it quite attractive the way she's just meticulously fake. Brangwen could not be lured into Gwen's ever so "friendly" and "adorable" façade, and she knew who the princess was from the very beginning. That's what made Brangwen approach Gwen, and she just knew that they would become friends, given their personalities. Gwen is probably the only one Brangwen considers to be an "equal", and she's not even a magic user. Gwen is friends with Swannika Swanova, and their bitterness over their undesired destinies is what got them together in first place. Despite not admiting that she likes the Swan Maiden's company, she makes it clear by being someone Swannika can trust in their story - and she's actually saddened by the fact that she will, one day, have to curse the girl forever. Brangwen supposes she can "trust" a few other Swan Maidens, such as Swanette Cygnus and Swangelina Cygnette, but isn't considerably close to them. Aside from them, she considers Quinn O'Kane and Candance Løgner to be lovely people, and would like to get to know them better someday. for friendships! Pets Pyotr is the magical black parrot who has been with Gwen since... Always. They're very close, and he's often seen in Brangwen's shoulder, gossiping about someone or something or just scaring people for the sake of it. Ebony was the black kitten that came to Brangwen upon Animal Calling, and Gwen just loves Ebony. They are so terribly close that Pyotr tends to be a little jealous over them sometimes. Romance updating, but Duchess Swan is obviously listed here and feel free to offer your ocs as well <3 won't add Sable until I have news of [[Qvarr], so y'know.] Gallery Brangwen von Dark 1.png|Art made by GardenOfDaisy! Trivia * Brangwen's birthday is on September 28th, making her a Libra. * Unknown to her, yet, she is a necromancer - but she still has to "unlock" this ability of hers. * She is 6 minutes younger than Blake. * Gwen speaks with a heavy Russian accent, and sometimes it is hard to understand what she is saying. * She loves spicy food. * Check out her Pinterest board here! * Her magic aura is bluish purple. Category:Royals Category:Swan Lake Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:WiseUnicorn's characters Category:Ship of the Month